The Revenge of Blood Blades
by LEC743
Summary: She was running. Her sides hurt with every shallow breath. Guards ran after her as a voice echoed through out the dark and treacherous castle. "SEIZE HER! CAPTURE HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"
1. Prologue

**I just want you all to know that the OC Villain of this story is not mine. The credit goes to DragonLovingBrony. All his. I also don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Just saying if you haven't read my ****profile.**

* * *

><p>She was running. Her sides hurt with every shallow breath. Guards ran after her as a voice echoed through out the dark and treacherous castle.<p>

"_SEIZE HER! CAPTURE HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE_!"

With every turn night guard ponies seem to just appear. Knowing that she didn't have much time left the pony quickly took out the precious book with her magic from her sidesaddle and she started to flip through the pages as she ran.

With one eye on the pages she searched for the spell to help her with what she needed. The other eye was on look out for a way to escape. The black unicorn ran through hallways, teleported through walls, jumped down stairways, and dodged magical blasts from the guards ponies. Running as hard as she could the unicorn could feel her legs start to give in and her magic waning. Soon she was cornered into a hallway, to her relief she had found the spells the black unicorn had been searching for.

When the guards ponies finally had her surrounded the black unicorn saw a large dark figure approach her, she trembled in her hoofs but stood her ground.

The pony's horn glowed a sickly red color reveling a male alicorn. His coat was the color of crimson red with black markings, the alicorn's mane and tail was midnight blue with purple tips. His eyes were as black as a starless night and around his neck was a necklace that glowed the same sickly color as his horn.

Quickly using his magic the alicorn ripped the book form the black unicorn's magical grip.

"_Thou trying to stealth what's rightfully mine Midnight Star_," the alicorn stated smoothly.

" Thou knowist that _The Book of All_ belongs to mine prince Daniel," She uttered shakily.

"_Oh I am still thy Daniel,_" The alicorn mocked with a tilt of his head.

"No, Blood Blades. Thou aret not and I shall stop thee," The trembling unicorn said confidently while her horn started to glow a deep blue.

Blood Blades, chuckled darkly, "_Thou canst stop_-"

Suddenly the unicorn's eyes started to glow a pure white light. The book in turn started to glow as well. The alicorn looked in horror at the spell that Midnight Star was attempting to use.

"_Blast her!_" Blood Blades ordered his guards.

The guards, try as they might, could not break through the magical barrier that was around the unicorn as she slowly rose into the air. Blood Blades was about to join in when he felt an unbearable pain in his head.

"_No! Thou shalt not defeat me. Go back to whereth I put thee!_" the alicorn shouted as if to no one gripping his head in pain.

Soon the unicorn Midnight Star's white light flashed burning as brightly as the noonday sun. This light traveled over all Blood Blades land, freezing Blood Blades and his followers into stone and the castle was over grown with wild plants.

When the light had finally died down all there was were the statues and the plants.


	2. The Bookstore

HELLO EVERYBRONY! I am so excited to be your narrator for this story and I just can't believe what an honor it is. We are soooooo going to be the best of friends after this chapter. WOW, and I mean wow! Wasn't that prologue exciting! I'm just twitching in my seat to get this started. I should probably get some snacks, maybe cupcakes and popcorn, but then I would get thirsty so I would probably have to get something to drink. Should I get water, or pop? Water or pop? Water or Pop?

Pinkie Pie?

Water or Pop? Water or Pop? I think I'll get pop, but what kind of pop? Grape or Orange? Grape or Orange? Grape or Orange?

_Pinkie Pie._

But I also like Root Beer. Grape, Root Beer, or Orange? Grape, Root Beer, or Orange? Grape, Root Beer, or Orange?

**PINKIE PIE!**

Hu? Oh! HIIIIII TWILIGHT!(waves frantically)

What are you doing? (walks over closer with a smile)

I'm having trouble choosing what to drink with what I'm about to narrate. (points to wall)

(looks at wall) …Pinkie Pie, that's a side of my castle.

Well duhhhhhhh. I'm not going to narrate to the wall. I'm narrating to the people through the wall. (smiles brightly) Wave hi to them. (waves wildly)

(looks strangely at Pinkie Pie but waves to the wall anyways) Hehe. Hello? I think I'll be going know. Good luck with your dilemma Pinkie.

Thaaaaaaanks! Oh! I know what I want know. Hold on. (rushes off)

(Rushes back with a bowl of cupcake flavored popcorn and apple cider) Alright lets get started!

* * *

><p>Our story starts in Kansas City, Kansas. As we focus in closer you will see that we are starting to single out one teenage girl. Her hair is curly, frizzy fluff like cotton candy but is a bright orange red pulled back into a ponytail. Freckles dot her face like Princess Luna dots our night sky. She is a lanky kind of gal; walking through the streets. Around her neck hung a camera. In her hands was a stack of books, so tall that her green eyes almost couldn't see over them. In her back saddle thingy she was carrying more books. She's a bit of a bookworm like Twilight. Anyway she was maneuvering through the busy street on her last stop to the bookstore to buy herself a new book for the week when she accidentally knocked into somepony.<p>

Books scattered, the girl and the person she ran into hit the ground. The other person landed into an old small puddle.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't –" the lanky girl stopped mid apology for fear of whom she just ran into.

The black and blue haired girl looked upon the red head with rage. Her black spiky clothes were all wet and dirty.

"What. Is. Your problem!" the Goth complained.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again quietly, daring not to look away.

The Goth got up out of the puddle, "Ugh, it took me weeks to gather the money I needed to buy this skirt."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't what? See me? Because of all these stupid books," she said kicking one, "You owe me a new skirt, Mouse."

"No she doesn't, Goliatha!"

The red head's face lit up as the Goth turned to the opposing voice, "It's Gothika, Nerd."

The girl had short brown hair. A scar crossed her face and even though she was shorter than the Goth girl she still stared her down through her glasses with her dark brown eyes.

She chuckled, "Oh yah, like that's any better. You okay, Joy?"

"Yah, thanks for asking, Piper," she answered in a low voice as she gathered her books up.

"Well she is not leaving until I get a new skirt," Gothika demanded.

"Um, Gothika," the Goth turned on Joy.

"I don't have the money to buy you a new skirt, I do have enough money for you to go to dry cleaning," she said quietly while handing Gothika some money.

She didn't take it, "No. I deserve-"

"Well _she_ deserves an apology," Piper interrupted loudly while grabbing the money and shoving it into Gothika's hand, "Now you better get going. That muddy water seems to be caking up on your clothes."

"Oh no! If this doesn't work I'm coming back for you, Mouse," Then Gothika ran off.

"Dang it Joy, is this why you took so long to get to the books store?" Piper asked referring to the books.

"Yah, I stopped off at the library," Joy explained while picking them up, "Thanks for getting rid of her for me."

"No problem, she's just an angry stubborn person. So you checked out all of these books?" Piper asked while taking half of the book stack to carry.

"No. I only checked out five. The rest are old books the library didn't want to keep any more so they gave them to me. Thanks, short stuff." Joy explained further as they walked to the bookstore.

"No problem, tall stuff. So how's that pony show?" she asked.

"It is amazing! You need to see the Power Ponies episode. I think you'll like it," Joy suggested kindly.

"Yep, already saw it. Loved the Flutter-Hulk part. You're just a BIG **MEANIE!**

The girls chuckled at that part.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha! That was funny now that I think about it. I was sooooo surprised to see Fluttershy go super angry strong. Hahaha! Snort. (stops laughing suddenly) Oops. Sorry. Back to the story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you seen any of the Avenger or Spider-man shows?" Piper asked through her laughter.<p>

"Well… I'm not really into that sort of stuff, but I've seen some of them. Like the first couple of episodes of Spiderman, I haven't seen any of the Avenger shows," Joy answered truthfully.

Piper nodded her head in understanding as they entered the bookstore.

"Hello girls," the old book storekeeper greeted.

"Hello Mr. Asher," Joy replied.

"Hey, what's up old man," Piper asked cheerfully.

The man had a head full of gray short hair. Wrinkles covered mostly the corners of his eyes and showed deep smile lines. He wore a blue plaid shirt with an old pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

Mr. Asher chuckled, "I'm only sixty years old Piper."

"Yep and that makes you older than me so that makes you an old man," Piper said with a smirk as she and Joy set the books on Mr. Asher's counter.

"I see you girls brought some new books for me to sell from the library," he stated eyeing the books for what they could be worth.

"Yes sir. We would like to trade these for some new books here," Joy said sweetly.

"Hmmm. How many books do you girls want?" the man asked.

"I would like two comic books," Piper stated without hesitation.

"I just want one book," Joy replied nicely.

"Well then, that's more than fair. I don't see why not. Go on and have a look. I got in some new comic books and chapter books," Mr. Asher said kindly.

"Saweeet!" Piper said excitedly and dashed of to the comic section.

"Thank you, Mr. Asher," Joy said to the man and then walked off to the young adults used book section.

Joy looked at the tall and wide bookshelf with a puzzled look, "What to get. What to get," she murmured to herself, "No I've read that one. That one looks good but I don't really want to read it as of now. I already have the Chronicles of Narnia and that book is too thin to last me the week. Hmmmmmmm."

Joy walked with her hand behind her while grazing the spines of the books like you would with a piano. Suddenly she stopped when she felt a tingling sensation go through her hand. Curious she went to where her hand was. Her hand was on top of the spine of a Twilight book. Joy gave it a stink eye but pulled it out anyway.

"You must of given me a shiver of disgust," Joy said jokingly to the book.

She looked up to put the book back when she saw a glitter of something behind the other books. Pulling out some more books she saw a leather bound thick book.

"Look what we have here," Joy said with a smile, "another book."

She pulled it out and her smile vanished as she saw that gold bound its brown leather spine and jewels were set into its cover. More gold surrounded the letterings of the book title.

"The Book of All," she muttered to her self, "what a weird name."

Despite that she was mesmerized by the book and wanted to know what it was about. Setting the books back into the shelf Joy gently laid her hand on the cover of the book.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Joy shrieked and jumped a bit in the air and quickly spun around. She turned to see Piper chuckling at her reaction. Joy gave a sigh of relieve. Then glared at her friend.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Joy said scolding her friend.

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't pay attention," Piper stated with a grin, "I said your name twice and you were too absorbed in what ever you got there."

Piper pointed at the book in Joy's hands with the comic books she chose from.

Joy chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, but I found the book I want. Check it out," she said while holding up the cover to show Piper.

"The Book of All? That's a stupid name and are those jewels real?"

"I don't know," Joy said then looked up at the clock near the bookshelf, "But you better hurry. Or you'll be late for dance class."

Piper quickly looked at the clock herself, it showed to be 3:50pm, "Oh sweet Marmalade. I'm going to be late!"

Quick as a whip Piper rushed off to the counter to show Mr. Asher what she was taking and then ran out the door to get to her dance class as soon as possible.

Joy shook her head slowly at her friend with a sympathetic smile, "That girl would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders."

"Have you found what you want, Joy?" Mr. Asher asked.

"Yes I have," Joy walked over and set it on the counter, "I would like this please."

There wasn't a reply. The man was frozen at the sight of the book.

"Ummm? Mr. Asher?"

The man got down to eye level with Joy, "Where did you find this?"

"Hiding behind the other books in the young adult used book section? Why?" she answered while giving Mr. Asher a strange look.

"Are you sure you want this," Mr. Asher asked her seriously.

"Indubitably," she answered, "Are the jewels and gold real or something?"

"Oh no, no, no, no," he said standing back to his full height, "Go on and take it….. Just—Just be careful."

"Uh-hu," Joy replied as she walked out of the bookstore awkwardly.

She paused outside the closed door and looked at the book in her hands.

"…. Nope. Not going to over think it," she said as she put the book into her backpack.

* * *

><p>It was five o'clock when Joy finally got home. Joy lived in the suburbs so school was a way away but Joy took her time coming home taking pictures of the city fauna. Her house was basically like the rest on her street, a single story house for a family of three with a front yard and white picket fence. It was a pretty mondo big place with three rooms one for her parents, one for a guest and Joy's room, two bathrooms, a kitchendinning room and a living room. The outside wall colors were pretty bland being of robin blue eggshell and light brown. Inside was colored with white and soft greens and yellows. A spicy smell came into Joy's nose as she walked into her house.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Joy's father called from the kitchen.

Joy walked into the kitchen to get a snack from the fridge, "Hi Dad. Cooking up burritos for dinner to night?" Joy asked as she pulled an apple from the fridge.

"Close. I'm making Enchilada's with Spanish rice and baked beans," her father replied.

"Aren't they the same thing?

"I don't think so. How was school today?" Her father asked.

"It was okay. I got a lot of book reports to do but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm going to go to my room know to up load my new nature pictures."

"Alright sweetheart. I'll call you when your Mom get's here.

"Thanks Dad," Joy said as she walked towards her room.

Joy's room was baaaaaasically like a picture of a jungle. Well mostly like piece of pictures of her photography and places she wants to go taped to her wooden like walls. Pictures of the Nile River, swamps, the Amazon rainforest, and the arctic tundra of Alaska. Then there are her pictures of trees shining in the city lights, birds in their nests and dogs in the dog park. So basically it's not a picture of a jungle but it's definitely a jungle of a mess. Joy's bed was in a corner of her room to the right with her computer desk at the foot of her bed beside the window looking out to the street. A small bookshelf was behind her computer desk and a her closet was across from her bed beside her door to her room.

Tired from the day Joy unloaded everything from her backpack onto her bed then taking off her school clothes she put on a pair of black sweet pants and an old black t-shirt. Taking her camera and USB cord to her computer she got everything plugged in and ready to go.

"Let's see now," Joy muttered to herself, "Ooh, that's pretty. Keep that one. Darn, that bird picture didn't come out like the way I thought it would. I was so lucky to get that setting sun picture. That was great."

As Joy scrolled through her pictures without her notice the bejeweled book started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter yet still Joy didn't notice. Then the book still aglow started moving around. It wasn't much but inch by jerky inch the book pushed itself off of the bed.

**BANG!**

With a start Joy looked away from her computer and looked to the sudden sound. Eyeing the book on the ground Joy got up from her desk and picked up the book.

"How the heck can a book glow?" Joy asked herself.

As she looked at the glowing cover Joy was once again enchanted by the look of it and once again had the desire to see what was in it.

The pages glowed gold, black ink was scrawled across the pages beautifully and carefully, and the book had that old book smell. The book showed measurements like a cookbook but the ingredients weren't for normal food. There were also writings of small rhymes.

Joy chuckled to herself, "It's a spell book. How enchanting… What's this?"

Take me to the place

Full of magic and grace

Take me to where I seek

Magic flowing as I speak

"Well that's sort of a vague spell," Joy mumbled to herself after she read it aloud.

Suddenly there was a flash of light so blinding that Joy could see her shadow through her closed eye lids as she covered her eyes with her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody help me! I don't know how to do the fancy separation thing-y that you can do like you can do with the lines that I have in my story already. Somebody please, if you know how to do the fancy things please tell me.<strong>


	3. So it Begins

**Warning: This chapter contains a small spoiler from season 5. If you want to be surprised by next season's Twilight's castle ability I suggest that you don't read this. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

><p>It was dark yet she could see. Princess Luna was somewhere she has never been before. It wasn't like the Everfree forest for even though it was dangerous the Everfree forest was still familiar to her. Suddenly she was in a town overgrown by jagged thorns trees and thick bushes black and green with age. She saw what looked like statues of ponies everywhere some looked like they were in the middle of doing something while the rest looked frozen in fear. Looking up Princess Luna saw a big creepy castle mostly made of vines and foliage than actual stone. Its dark towers shadowed the town she was in.<p>

Again she was somewhere else inside the bleak castle. A feeling of unease settled in Princess Luna's stomach as she walked the darkened halls her only light was the glow from her horn. As she walked she saw that the number of statue ponies were growing thicker. She finally saw that the statue pony's lead to a hallway making it harder to walk between them as to how many ponies there were. Princess Luna broke through the crowd. As she looked around the statue ponies looked like they were in the middle of a fight. Luna made her horn glow brighter to see a statue bigger than the rest. The uneasy feeling in her stomach formed a heavy not and as if of their own accord her hooves moved against her will toward the larger statue.

She gasped as she saw that it was an alicorn, a male alicorn. The closer Luna got the more sinister the alicorn looked. Her face was merely inches form his, her horn illuminating his face. With out warning the statues eyes flashed open glowing a malevolent red. Then with a wicked smile he pounced onto Luna.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Princess Luna cried falling out of her bed.

A guard burst into Princess Luna's room, "Your Majesty are you alright!?"

Princess Luna was in her room. The star-y night design of her room brought her little comfort.

Panting heavily Luna answered, "No. I must speak with my sister. Take me to her, quickly."

"Follow me then Your Majesty," the same guard stated with a bow.

Off they rushed to Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p>"Spike! Spike where are you!?" Twilight called out in her crystal castle, "A girl can't find things here."<p>

All of a sudden there was a great blinding flash. The entire castle radiated a pure white light.

"Gah!" Twilight shouted covering her eyes.

The light spread all through out the castle it's glow flashing out wards blinding half of ponyville including myself. The white light lasted for only a couple of seconds then it disappeared.

"What was that?" the alicorn asked herself.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike yelled rushing towards her.

"Spike there you are. Are you alright?" Twilight asked rushing to her little dragon friend.

"I'm fine, but come on you need to see this," Spike said quickly while leading Twilight to the throne room.

Quick as can be they got to the throne room to see that the map was up.

"Look. Something new appeared on the map after that big flash of light happened," Spike explained while pointed to the northern part of the Equestrian map.

Twilight studied it, "Spike get the girls. They're going to need to see this."

With a salute Spike said, "Yes ma'am," then rushed off to get Twilights friends.

* * *

><p>"Discord would you like another cucumber sandwich with your chocolate milk?" Fluttershy asked at their little picnic outside her house.<p>

"I would love to my dear but I am positively stuffed," The draconequus said and to show further how stuffed he was he made his body swell like a balloon.

The yellow pegasus giggled, "Very well. Lets clean up our picnic then," Fluttershy stated.

Suddenly Discord was struck with a massive shiver running up his back making all of him wiggle like a worm.

"Oh my. Are you alright," the concerned Fluttershy asked Discord.

"I'm quite alright my dear," Discord stated after his shivers passed. Then with a snap of his eagle claw hand the picnic was put away and in Fluttershy's house, "But you my dear little pony need to go to Twilight's castle right away."

"Oh dear. Did something happen," the soft-spoken pegasus asked worried.

"I can't be sure. I'll meet you at the castle later. Thank you for your hospitality," with a bow the draconequus disappeared in a flash.

"I better be going then," Fluttershy said to herself as she trotted into ponyville to Twilights place.

* * *

><p>Slowly and steadily Joy started to feel her senses coming back to her. First she felt that she was on the ground and also on something else. Her nose quivered at the smell of something slightly unpleasant entering her nose. Joy's eyes opened slightly squinted as she sat up. Looking around she saw that it was sunny and bright out and she was in some sort of grassy back ally-way.<p>

"Where am I," Joy asked herself.

Looking down on herself she saw she was sitting in a pile of trash.

Quickly Joy jumped up onto her feet and started patting the back of her sweatpants and shirt in disgust, "Eww, gross, gross, gross," she said to herself.

After she was done with her dance of grossness she spotted the bejeweled book by the trash pile. Joy picked it up in anger.

"Alright you. Where am I?"

The book didn't respond.

"Not talking hu. Guess I'll find out myself."

Tucking the book under her arm Joy went to the nearest ally-way exit. The sight of what she saw froze her in place. Everything was so bright and colorful, it was unnatural to Joy but what really stood out were the ponies. Ponies everywhere of different colors and shapes. Ponies with horns or with wings. Laughing, talking, bouncing.

* * *

><p>Oh wait! That's me! The bouncing one is me. Wow, look at me go. (looks at self) Maybe I should lay off of the sugar…. Naaaaa. Anyway back to the story.<p>

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her eye Joy saw that someone was going to walk by the ally-way entrance. Quickly without thinking Joy hid behind the trash pile. A blue earth pony with pink swirly mane and tail was dragging along a trash bag, without seeing Joy the blue pony threw the trash bag on top of her.<p>

Mrs. Cake looked at the mess before her and sighed, "Those raccoons have been going through our trash again. I need to get Fluttershy on there case."

Mrs. Cake walked away with a shake of her head. After a couple of minutes Joy popped up from out of the garbage gasping for air and quickly got out of the there.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Joy whispered panicky to herself while clutching the book hard, "That was Mrs. Cake. I'm behind Sugar Cube Corner. This is Ponyville. How is this possible? Why am I not a pony?"

As she quietly panicked Joy walked deeper into the back streets and ally-ways of Ponyville.

"Okay Joy just calm down," she told herself, "Everything will be just fine. You know how these ponies will react if they see you so you just have to stay away from them long enough to figure out how to go back home."

Joy heard a sudden gasp. Joy froze and turned to see a magic mint colored unicorn with a cyan colored mane and tail with one white streak going through both mane and tail. The unicorn stared at Joy with wonderment and excitement but didn't make a move.

"Uh Hi," Joy said with a wave.

The unicorn let out all of her air and fainted.

"Lyraaaa! Lyraaaa!" A voice called out.

Joy quickly ran away muttering to herself, "Crud, crud, crud, oh triple crud."

As Joy ran she didn't know where to go so she got lost pretty quickly. Deciding to take a breather Joy leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"Oh, dear. That was Lyra. Oh jeez, the human enthusiast herself has seen me. I wish I could be happy about that. What am I going to do?" Joy asked herself quietly.

"AHA! GOTCH YOU!" some one shouted then there was the sound of fingers snapping.

With a screech Joy turned around to see who else now knew that she exists in a world that she thought she shouldn't be in. As she turned though Joy saw that her surroundings were becoming larger, she felt like she was moving through molasses and she couldn't move her fingers off of her book. Then she was lying on the ground unable to move, unable to talk, unable to do anything but think.

There was another snap sound of fingers and Joy felt her stomach flip as she suddenly found that she was in the paw of someone. The creature of what ever it was, got right into her face. It was the head of a gray-faced horse. He had yellow eyes with red irises and white pupils. He had shaggy white eyebrows and a matching goat beard. One fang protruded from his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, it's Discord," Joy thought, "Did he turn me into a doll?"

"Hmmmm, a human. I haven't seen one of your kind in a long time," Discord said to Joy, "I know _exactly_ what to do with you."

Without another word Discord opened his brown fury chest to reveal a small empty brown fury chamber. The draconequus threw Joy into the chamber and shut the door.

"Ow! Hey! Be gentle," Joy thought in the dark furry chamber.

After that Joy heard the sound of fingers snapping again and felt her stomach flip.


	4. Revelations and Transformations

"Ugh, I'm going to get sick with the constant teleportation," Joy thought to herself.

Joy heard shouting outside the dark furry box she was in. Joy strained to hear what was going on.

There was a sound of a roaring crowd.

"PLEASE! EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!" a female voice commanded politely.

"Twilight?" Joy thought.

The roar quieted down.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT LIGHT WAS BUT ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE WORKING ON IT!" Twilight shouted her explanation, "SO PLEASE, GO BACK TO YOUR DAILY LIVES! EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE!"

The roar of the crowd seemed to have gone, but there was one voice that Joy couldn't hear that Twilight responded to.

"YOU SAW A HUMAN!?" Twilight asked.

Again the roar of the crowd came back but it seemed more disgusted this time.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE IT!?" Twilight asked.

Joy couldn't hear anything.

"THANK YOU LYRA! WE'LL… WE'LL LOOK INTO IT!" Twilight responded.

Joy heard the sound of doors shutting and hooves clicking on a hard floor.

"Discord. Good, you're here. We need you to look at the map," Twilight said to the draconequus.

"What no, hello Discord. How have you been? Isn't this a lovely day," Discord asked with a pout.

As he spoke the walls of Joys furry prison vibrated, "This is so weird," Joy thought.

There was a group sigh then a couple of voices spoke up, "Hello Discord," Twilight complied kindly.

"Isn't today just lovely," a soft voice stated.

"How have you been Dissy," a loud and excitable voice asked.

"Quite fine. Thank you for asking Pinkie Pie," Discord responded then Joy felt the room move and she crashed into the other side of the furry prison box.

"Ouch," Joy thought to herself.

Then quickly it went back up to the proper position and Joy ended up awkwardly sprawled on the floor.

"Now will ya look at tha map," a country sounding voice spoke up.

"Alright let me see it," Discord said with a clap.

Joy felt her stomach flip again.

"Ugh, It's official. I'm sick now," Joy thought to herself.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh no," Discord said voice slightly shaking.

"What is it," Twilight asked urgently.

"The King of Chaos is back."

* * *

><p>Yo! Pinkie Pie! (flies down beside Pinkie) Hey you want to go prank some ponies? Cause I have this really awesome idea that we can pull off on AppleJack.<p>

That sounds great Dashy but I can't. I have a responsibility to narrate this story. (gestures to wall)

(looks at Pinkie weirdly) Pinkie Pie, the last time I saw you, you were staring at this same wall, eating popcorn and drinking cider.

It was _cupcake_-flavored popcorn, Dashy. _Cupcake-flavored._ But I still have to narrate this story. After I'm done I'll go on a prank-ing spree with you.

All right, you Pinkie promise.

Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. (said while sticking an actual cupcake in her eye)

Sweet. I'll see you around Pinkie. (made to fly away)

Say goodbye to the bronies too Rainbow Dash. They think you're super cool.

(stops mid flight and looks at her hoof proudly) Sup Brony's. Have a 20% cooler day. (looks to Pinkie Pie to see if that's enough)

(Pinkie Pie nodes her head) (Pinkie Pie watched as Rainbow Dash flew away)

Now where were we… (Pinkie Pie said in concentration while rubbing her chin) Oh! Right!

* * *

><p>"The King of Chaos is back."<p>

"But Discord, I thought _you_ were the King of Chaos," a fancy sounding voice asked.

"Oh Rarity. You flatter me, but no, I am not the King of Chaos. I'm the Lord of Chaos. You know like a duke. There is a difference you know and his return can only mean one thing," Discord said suspiciously.

Then there was a sudden flash of light in the dark furry box. Suddenly there was a furry paw wrapping around Joy's waist and she was flung out into the light. Joy felt like she was going through molasses and slowly she could mover her body again. Joy face planed heavily onto the castle map.

Everyone gasped as Joy groaned with pain and squinted from the bright light.

"Oh my, what is it?"

"I don't understand? Why isn't she a pony?"

"You mean you know what that _thing_ is."

"Ay can't believe ma eyes."

"Well, finding the human problem is solved."

Joy's eyes finally adjusted to the light. Looking around she saw that multi-colored ponies were staring at her, six in all. With a small purple dragon standing next to an orange pony and a lavender pony. One particularly pink pony with a fluffy dark pink mane and tail was smiling big at Joy and was just inches from her.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie. Welcome to Ponyville," Then Pinkie Pie tackled Joy into a hug, "Let's be friends!"

Joy chuckled, "I would gladly like to be your friend, Pinkie Pie."

"Woohoo! Guy's lets have a New Best Friend Party/Welcome To Ponyville Party," Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly.

"No Pinkie," The others denied.

"Awww, why not," Pinkie said sullenly.

As the other ponies were explaining to Pinkie Pie that making a party for a Human (as Twilight called her) would cause certain panic, Joy got up and dusted herself off then turned to Discord.

With a glare she walked up to the draconequus, "I would like an apology," she demanded quietly

Discord chuckled dismissingly, "What ever for?"

"Firstly; for scaring me. Secondly; for turning me into a doll. Thirdly; for treating me roughly. I couldn't brace my self while I was a doll in that furry box cage. I hurt a lot because of it," Joy stated softly yet firmly, "So apologize."

"Oh alright, I see that I did hurt you. I'm sorry," Discord said reluctantly.

"Thank you. Apology accepted," Joy said with a smile.

"Excuse me, who are you? How did you get here? You obviously didn't come here though the mirror," the lavender alicorn with purple main and tail, with one pink strip going through both main and tail asked.

Joy jumped down from the map table, "My name is Joy, Princess Twilight Sparkle. To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure how I got here either," Joy saw that the book was still on the map table and picked it up, "But I know for sure that this is the culprit."

Twilight took it with her magic and tried to open it.

Suddenly a light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew right into Joy's face, "Alright you. How did you know who Twilight was? What do you know about this King of Chaos? Why Ponyville of all places?"

Joy lightly pushed Rainbow Dash back, "Easy Rainbow Dash. I know nothing of this King of Chaos. If anybody were to know about a King of Chaos, it would most likely be Discord. Me knowing your names would be a little hard for everybody to understand let alone believe."

"Ooo! I know! You are from a different dimension outside both the mirror world and the world we are in right now that watches us like a t.v. show. That book is a spell book that brought you here when you said a spell," Pinkie Pie said confidently.

There was silence in the room.

"Pfft, yah right," Spike said nonchalantly.

"Wow Pinkie Pie. You're good," Joy complemented.

"WHAT!" Everypony shouted.

"Hold on, let me get my mind around this," Rainbow said, "In your dimension, humans watch us as a t.v. show."

"Yep," Joy stated.

"And ya folks watch everythin' tha' we do," the orange pony with blond mane and tail, AppleJack asked.

"Everything," Joy said with a nod.

"Everything, _everything_," Fluttershy asked with a squeak while looking around nervously.

"No, don't worry Fluttershy. Not _EVEYTHING_. Just, you know, you guys facing your fears, defeating monsters, getting use to new things, learning about friendship; stuff like that," Joy explained quickly.

The yellow pegasus gave a sigh of relieve, "Oh, thank goodness."

"Twilight darling, are you okay," A pure white unicorn with a slick purple mane and tail asked.

"No Rarity, I'm not. This book won't open," Twilight replied as she tried to open the book with her magic and with her hooves.

"What do you mean," Joy asked, "It opened fine for me."

"Here let me try," Discord offered, then he snapped his eagle claw fingers. Nothing happened, "What?" Discord tried again and again nothing happened, Twilight was still struggling.

"Here Darling let me help you," Rarity said as she tried to pull at the book covers with her magic, "Oh my, it's stuck together tight.

Soon everypony was trying to open the book except Spike and Joy. As they struggled Spike burped up a scroll.

"Who's it from Spike?" Joy asked.

Spike took a minute to look it over, "It's from Princess Celestia. She wants everypony to come to the castle in Canterlot as soon as possible and to bring Discord as well."

"Oh cool. An episode that involves Discord, sweet," Joy replied excitedly.

Spike gave Joy a weird look.

"I mean season, I- I mean story. Story yah, I definitely mean story. Don't judge me. I'm living every bronies dream right now," Joy said softly and quickly.

"Come on lets tell the others," Spike said while walking up to the struggling group.

As Spike told Twilight and everypony else about the letter the book fell from their grasps and everyone fell away from it. Joy picked it up and dusted it off.

"Don't worry about catching the train everyone, I'll get us there in a split second," Discord said confidently.

Then just before Discord was to snap his fingers and teleport them all to Canterlot's Castle, Twilight interrupted him.

"Wait! We can't go just yet. We have to get Joy into disguise."

Joy nodded her head in agreement, "I would really prefer not to freak out the princess's guards and any pony else that we happen upon."

"Twilight, do ya still know tha' spell," AJ inquired, "Tha spell tha' turned us into Breezies?"

The alicorn tapped her chin in puzzlement, "I believe I still do," Twilight said confidently.

"Ooo, make me a unicorn," Joy said excitedly, "But how long will it last?"

"It'll last for as long as I don't reverse the spell or if somepony else doesn't reverse the spell," Twilight replied, "Now, hold still this won't hurt a bit but you'll feel a bit funny."

Twiligh's horn started to glow then a pinkish purple light started to surround Joy and lift her up into the air, then a beam of light shot out of Twilight's horn and hit Joy in the chest. Next Twilight hit Rarity with a beam of light and strange glowing symbols started flouting around her.

"Oh my," Rarity exclaimed.

Then a blinding flash of light happened that disappeared as soon as it appeared. Next thing Joy noticed was that she could no longer hold on to the book as her hands had turned into black hooves. A horn sprouted from her forehead, with one last flash, Joy was turned into a black unicorn with the same messy cotton candy like mane tied back into a ponytail with a matching tail.

Twilight gently put Joy back on the ground but she crumbled to the floor. Joy started to hyperventilate.

"Oh dear, are you all right," The pink haired pegasus asked while pulling her back up onto her new hooves.

"Just… trying… to get use to… having… no… fingers," Joy said between gasps as she shakily got up on her hooves.

Joy gently touched her forehead to feel her horn, then she turned to look at her tail. Suddenly she spotted her Cutie Mark. It was a camera with red columbine flowers wrapped around it.

"Oh cool so that's what my Cutie Mark looks like," Joy mumbled to herself.

"What was that," Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing," Joy said as she tried to pick the book back up with her hooves.

After a few moments of struggling Joy just gave up and picked it up with her mouth, "Okhay less go," Joy said through the book.

"Finally, let's get this show on the road," Discord said exasperated, then with a snap of his paw everypony vanished from Twilight's castle to the castle of Canterlot.


End file.
